


2 a.m.

by captainamergirl



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: A to Z - Freeform, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Matt and Gina falling into something potentially amazing with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**A – All over me**   
  
“…And then his hands were all over me,” Gina recounted the events of two nights before to her sister Donna. They were trying to build a relationship now and it helped that they were no longer fighting over David. Donna was insanely happy with Noah and Gina was … well…   
  
She looked at Donna whose dark brown eyes were wide in surprise. “He was kind of drunk,” Gina amended. “So was I. I am guessing you’re going to tell Kelly.”   
  
“Do you want me to tell Kelly?” Donna asked. “I mean, you confided in me but I don’t know if I can keep this a secret from my best friend.”   
  
Gina shook her head. “They’re not even together anymore, Donna. If he wants to paw me or anyone else that is his business. Why did I think you would be anything but judgmental?”   
  
Gina started stomping to the door and Donna called after her, “Wait, Gina, wait, okay? If you really like Matt and this whole thing with him is not about hurting Kelly for taking Dylan … Then you should go for it. I want you to be happy. I mean that.”   
  
Gina paused in the doorway. “I don’t know what it’s all about. But I kind of liked the way Matt was with me. He was so gentle, so sweet, giving … the antithesis of everything Dylan is. I kind of like him. He’s the one person in this city who never turned their nose up at me.”   
  
Donna nodded. “I’m sorry for snubbing you for so long. I was just all confused and… stuff…”   
  
“And I was a bitch,” Gina said. “Maybe we can start over from here. What do you say?”   
  
“I’d love that. And maybe you and Matt can start fresh too. He’s a great guy and to be honest, Kelly never appreciated him. But I know you do.”   
  
“Thanks, Donna.”   
  
“You’re welcome…”


	2. Chapter 2

**B – Bonding**  
  
Gina had come over to Matt’s apartment, not for a repeat performance of the events that had played out mere nights before, but because she was worried about him. He was a friend first and foremost, in her book. They sat on his sofa side-by-side as Matt tapped his feet anxiously on the hardwood floors.  
  
“So …” he said.  
  
“Yeah … I just came over to check on you,” Gina said. “Make sure you were okay, you know.”  
  
“Yeah, I will be,” Matt said. “So what if Kelly and I broke up? Big deal. I am moving on.”  
  
Gina smiled. “Same with me. I am done with Dylan for good.”  
  
“I hope we can keep this resolve going,” Matt admitted. “We were kind of addicted to those two.”  
  
Gina nodded. “Yeah we were, but we can help each other through the rough spots.” She then put her feet up on the coffee table. “Anyway enough about them, I am starving. You got any popcorn?”  
  
Matt smiled. “Yes, actually I do.”  
  
Sometime later they were curled up in front of the television watching some old Aaron Spelling drama Gina couldn’t remember the name of. “Ohmigod – look at that guy’s mullet!” she laughed.  
  
“He’s got Billy Ray Cyrus beat, that's for sure,” Matt agreed. He turned and looked at her. “So watching defunct eighties shows … Is this us bonding?”  
  
Gina nodded. “I think so,” she agreed and grinned at him. “Now focus. Mullet guy is about to get laid by that woman with the huge, fake rack.”  
  
“I don’t think they are fake.”  
  
Gina elbowed him playfully. “Trust me – I know silicon when I see it.”  
  
Matt chuckled. “Now there’s a story there …”  
  
“Shut it, Durning, and watch the show,” Gina said and they turned back to try to focus on the TV although they were hyperaware of the other beside them; noticing the warmth of each other’s thighs creating friction every time they shifted even slightly on the sofa. Somehow they were building something that could potentially be really good.


	3. Chapter 3

**C – Cute**  
  
“Cute costume,” Matt said as he walked over to Gina who was leaning against the bar at The After Dark sipping a mimosa. She was dressed as a black cat, complete with the linen tail and painted on whiskers.  
  
Gina smirked. “It’s not supposed to be cute. It’s supposed to be sexy,” she retorted. She turned in a slow circle to give him the full view, bumping him with her tail in the process. “See? All sexy.”  
  
He nodded as he noticed her tight ass in the black spandex pants. “Yeah…”  
  
“Anyway, Mattie-boy, what are you supposed to be?”  
  
He touched the lapels of his suit jacket. “A tired lawyer,” Matt said. “Isn’t it obvious?”  
  
“Oh I guess I didn’t get the memo about it being come-as-you-are night.”  
  
“You came as you are – cats are notoriously curious and crafty; plus they are always getting into trouble and causing a stir.”  
  
_“Me-row.”_  
  
Matt chuckled. “Anyway, can I buy you a drink?”  
  
Gina grinned. “Do you think that’s such a good idea after what happened last time?”  
  
Matt smirked a bit sheepishly. “For the record, Gina, I wasn’t that drunk.”  
  
She nodded and smiled back. “For the record, neither was I.”


	4. Chapter 4

** D – Dumped **   
  
Matt had been at the office for going on three hours before Gina saw fit to show her face. “Sorry I’m late,” she said as she breezed inside, capturing his attention. “It was unavoidable.”   
  
Matt shook his head. “Hmm,” he said, tapping his chin with a pencil, “what was the emergency this time? Broken nail? Hangover? Minor car accident? A sale at J.C. Penny’s… Stop me when I’m getting warm.”   
  
Gina glared at him. “None of the above, for you information. Blame it on Dylan.”   
  
“Dylan was the reason –“ He broke off. “Oh.”   
  
“Don’t ‘oh’ me, Matt Durning. It’s not what you think.”   
  
“How do you know what I think?”   
  
“I see the dubious suspicion in your eyes.” She sighed as she threw her handbag down onto the desk. “Don’t let me do this.”   
  
“Do what?”   
  
“Backslide. Don’t let me fall for Dylan’s cheap lines and puppy dog eyes ever again.”   
  
“Okay…”   
  
“He dumped Kelly. Or maybe she dumped him… Either way, he showed up at my door this morning wanting to pick up right where we left off.”   
  
“What did you say?” Now Matt was drumming the pencil on his desk, feeling oddly anxious about how Gina would respond.   
  
“Not much but I – I kissed him,” Gina admitted. “Well he kissed me. And I let him, but only for a moment. Do you see what I mean about backsliding into old, really destructive patterns?”   
  
Matt nodded, feeling oddly disappointed. “Yes.”   
  
“I am sure now that Kelly is on the market again, she’ll come sniffing around you again too.”   
  
“A comforting thought. Being Mr. Fallback guy.”   
  
“I guess that makes me Miss Fallback girl,” Gina murmured. She looked at Matt then, something akin to desperation in the depths of her chocolate-brown eyes. “We can’t let this happen. We have to fight this – we have to fight them and that sickening power they have over us.”   
  
“And what do you propose we do?”   
  
“Well, hmm… Oh I have it!”   
  
“I don’t like that look in your eyes. You’ve got a plan and I am  _terrified.”_   
  
“Oh shush, you. All we have to do to convince them to leave us alone is to make them think we’re already taken.”   
  
“And just how will we do that?”   
  
“Simple. We’ll tell them that we’re together. That we’re sleeping together on the regular and that it's the very best sex of our lives.”   
  
Matt nearly choked on his tongue. “But we've only been together that one time..."   
  
“I know, but they don't need to know that. Besides, I rocked your world, didn't I?" She grinned, her mouth turning up at the corners, as Matt’s cheeks burned with the memory. Gina had the softest, plumpest, sexiest lips. He remembered the way they had felt wrapped around his cock...   
  
_No, he wouldn’t go there. He couldn't._   
  
“I’m not into game playing,” he said. “Or telling lies.”   
  
“Oh please. You’re a lawyer. That’s what you do for a living.”   
  
“Touché.”   
  
“So are we doing it?”   
  
“Well, uh—“ He wondered what it would be like to do "it" again - to make love to Gina Kincaid, to have her slender legs locked around his hips as he drove into her again and again…   
  
“Matt?” Gina noticed the expression on his face. “We don’t really have to sleep together to convince them… Unless…”   
  
“No unless,” Matt said. “I don’t mix business with pleasure.”   
  
“You already did when you went down on me the first time.”   
  
“I don’t recall that I was – You initiated—“   
  
“Bull. You were kind of drunk and started pawing at me first and –“   
  
She broke off as the door to the office suddenly opened. None other than Kelly stood there, looking extra pretty in a soft Barbie-pink strapless dress.   
  
Gina rolled her eyes. “Oh look what the cat dragged in. Right on cue.”   
  
“Be nice,” Matt hissed. He stood and moved over to Kelly. “Hey, what are you doing here?”   
  
“Can we talk –“ she looked at Gina with annoyance in her eyes –“alone please?”   
  
“Um—“   
  
“I’m sorry, Kelly, but that won’t be possible,” Gina said.   
  
“Excuse you.”   
  
“You heard me, Kelly. It’s not possible. You see I don’t trust you not to try something.”   
  
“It’s none of your concern, Gina.”   
  
“Oh except it is now,” Gina said. She moved over to Matt and slipped her hand into his bigger one. “We’re dating now and we wanted you to be the first to know, don’t we, Mattie?”   
  
_“Mattie?”_ he mouthed at Gina.   
  
“It’s now or never,” she mouthed back. Aloud, she said, “Come on, Mattie. She might as well find out now.”   
  
Matt nodded, squeezing her hand. “It’s true, Kelly.” He cleared his throat. “Gina and are a couple.”   
  
“No!” Kelly said.   
  
“I’m afraid so, ‘Kel’,” Gina said with a smirk. “Why don’t you congratulate us and then leave while you still have a little speck of dignity left?”   
  
“You’re a bitch, Gina. Not to mention so pathetic; always going after what I have.”   
  
“You mean after what you  _had,”_ Gina said with a Cheshire cat grin. “Now leave before I throw you out by the roots of your black hair.”   
  
“I’m a natural blonde,” Kelly huffed.   
  
“Yeah and I’m Mother Theresa,” Gina returned. “Now go on. Get to stepping.”   
  
Kelly looked at Matt. “Is this what you really want, Matt? To saddle yourself to the likes of Gina Kincaid?”   
  
Matt looked at Gina and offered her an easier smile than he thought was possible. “Yeah, Kelly, that’s exactly what I want.”


	5. Chapter 5

** E - Ebullient **   
  
“Buh-bye, Kel!” Gina called to the blonde as Kelly turned on her heel and stomped out the door, muttering under her breath like a crazy old lady.   
  
Gina smiled widely as she danced around the office. “Ding dong, the bitch is gone! The bitch is gone! Mattie, did you hear that the bitch-“   
  
Matt held up a hand to stop her. “I get it, Gina. Though I have to say I’m surprised you didn’t start break dancing while she was still here.”   
  
“Now, Mattie, I have a lot more decorum than you give me credit for.” Gina smirked as she twirled around the office. She bumped Matt’s hip with hers and then kept moving through the room with a happy grin plastered across her pretty face.   
  
_“Decorum._ Such a big word for such a tiny woman,” Matt quipped as he moved to his desk and slipped into the lumpy chair. “Oh and we need to make a pact right now.”   
  
“What kind of pact?”   
  
“One where you swear on your first born child that you’ll never, ever call me ‘Mattie’ again.”   
  
“Pfft. I don’t even want kids.”   
  
“Gina…”   
  
“Fine. Whatever.”   
  
“Ahhhh, look at you being almost agreeable.”   
  
“Of course I’m agreeable. Did you ever doubt it?”   
  
“Well…”   
  
“Don’t answer that!” Gina said.   
  
“Alright, Dancing Queen, it’s time to get to work. You were already late coming in here, remember?”   
  
“Ugh. Kill my buzz now, why don’t you? I was positively cheery – no,  _ebullient_ – before you mentioned the ‘W’ word.”   
  
“I know - having to actually earn your paycheck really sucks, huh?” He said in a mocking tone of voice.   
  
“Shut up, Durning.”   
  
“Do you tell all of your bosses to shut up?”   
  
Gina laughed. “Sure I do. Why do you think I can’t hold down a job?”   
  
Matt shook his head. “Oh yes. I remember your less than impressive resume. Your last job lasted two weeks, right?”   
  
“For your information, it lasted two  _and_ a half weeks,” Gina retorted.   
  
“You know, you actually sound proud of that.”   
  
“Why shouldn’t I be?”   
  
Matt shook his head. “Get to work, Kincaid. Daylight is burning here.”   
  
“Of course. I live to serve you,” Gina said sarcastically. She then slipped behind her desk and began to take her time feeding pencil after pencil into the electric sharpener.


	6. Chapter 6

** F – Friend **   
  
On her lunch break, Gina decided to visit Donna at her boutique. She grabbed a smoothie at the health food place across the way and then slipped into Donna’s shop. Donna was busy ringing up a customer at the register – a woman with a horrific dye job. Gina just smirked as she moved around the store, looking for anything she could actually afford, even with the twenty-percent family discount.   
  
The customer finally left and Donna approached her. “Hey, Gina,” Donna said.   
  
Gina turned to look at her sister. She pointed to a sparkly red dress hanging on the sales rack. “Do you happen to have that in a size one?”   
  
“Size one? Ugh, you’re so lucky,” Donna moaned. “But let me check in back.”   
  
“I am sure Kelly can do that,” Gina said, twirling her straw in her cup.   
  
“Don’t make trouble.”   
  
“Who’s making trouble? She works for you, doesn’t she?”   
  
“She does, but she left early today. She’s not feeling very well.”   
  
“Oh, I bet she came down with a case of I-am-pissed-my-ex-is-moving-on-itis.”   
  
“Gina-“   
  
“She came up to Matt’s office this morning, you know.”   
  
“Oh she told me. She also told me how you threw your new relationship with him in her face. I had to tell her the truth - that I knew you slept with Matt weeks ago, and now she's-"   
  
“And now she’s pissed.”   
  
“Yes!”   
  
“Well, who cares, Donna? The world doesn’t revolve around Kelly Freaking Taylor, okay? If I remember correctly, you said you would support Matt and I if we decided to get involved.”   
  
“So you did decide that - to get involved, I mean?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“You’re a couple now?”   
  
Gina nodded. “Yes.”   
  
"That's good, really it is. I just hate to see Kelly this upset."   
  
“So what if she has one less guy falling all over her dumb blonde ass? I say  _good!_ It’s about damn time men realized that other women exist that aren’t… her.”   
  
“Gina, why can’t you just be happy you have Matt and try not to make Kelly feel bad about it?”   
  
“I am happy. I don’t need your permission to be either; but I was kind of hoping you would be glad for me anyway. Glad that I am finally with a guy who treats me right, but I should have known better. Blood really  _isn’t_ thicker than water with you. Not at all.”   
  
“Gina—“ Donna called after her but Gina was already stomping out the door.


	7. Grovel

** G – Grovel **   
  
“I am telling you, Matt. Donna could grovel for like, the next twenty years and I still wouldn’t forgive her for today,” Gina said as she sat at the computer, furiously pounding on the delicate keys.   
  
“You’re going to break that keyboard, you know,” Matt said. “Oh, and I don’t believe you.”   
  
“What don’t you believe exactly?”   
  
“That you’ll never forgive Donna. I think I know you a bit better than that by now. I know deep down that the one thing you really want is acceptance. You want Donna to love you.”   
  
“Oh please. Have you been watching Sally Jessy again?”   
  
“I’m serious, Gina. It’s not a bad thing either. We all want our family to care about us.”   
  
“Donna’s  _not_ my family. We just happen to share some random DNA…”   
  
“I’m sorry to hear you say that, Gina,” a familiar feminine voice said from the doorway.   
  
Gina glowered. “Donna, what the hell are you doing here?”   
  
“Can we talk?”   
  
“I’m busy,” Gina said. “As you can see, Matt has me working my fingers to the bone so-“   
  
“Take a break,” Matt piped up. “I insist.”   
  
Gina glared at Matt now. “Now, Matt, I couldn’t do that.”   
  
“Yes, yes, you can.”   
  
“I really couldn’t,” Gina said, baring her pearly whites.   
  
“As your boss and the man paying you -“   
  
“Chump change,” Gina said darkly.   
  
“Just go, Gina. I can hold down the fort for a bit.”   
  
Gina looked between Matt and Donna. “Fine. Whatever.” She stood up and followed Donna out of the office. Her arms were crossed in a decidedly defensive manner. She resolved not to give Donna even an inch.   
  
“I know you’re angry,” Donna said.   
  
“Oh no, I’m not. That would imply that I gave a damn about what you do or say.”   
  
Donna cringed. “Come on, Gina. Please don’t be mean. Give me a chance here.”   
  
“Oh, like how you’ve always given me a chance?”   
  
“I’m sorry for pushing you away for so long, truly I am. And I’m sorry for today too - for calling your intentions into question when I had already promised you that I would support you no matter what.”   
  
Gina tapped her foot, keeping her arms crossed. “Yeah…”   
  
“Gina, I really am trying here. It’s not easy for me either, this instant sister thing, but I promise you I am trying. Don’t you see that?”   
  
Gina darted a look at Donna. She looked sincere enough, but Gina was actually afraid to trust in Donna. She second-guessed everyone and everything. That was just the way she was built. Considering her crazy past, could anyone really blame her?   
  
“We’re sisters, Gina. Of course that means we’re going to have disagreements from time to time.”   
  
“Is that what you’re calling what went down –  _a disagreement?_ I call it something else entirely.”   
  
“I don’t blame you for being upset, but can’t we just have a second chance?”   
  
“This would be more like the seven-hundredth chance, actually.”   
  
“Alright then. Let’s go for seven-hundred and one then. What do you say?”   
  
“I say…” Gina remembered her resolve to stay angry at Donna forever; to not to let her in, but dammit, Matt was right. Stupid Matt and his headshrinking routine were right - Gina did want Donna’s acceptance. She wanted her affection. She wanted to belong and not just belong, but belong  _to_ someone.   
  
“You know what, Gina? I honestly think you and Matt are really good for each other. He smiles… well, like I’ve never seen him smile before with anyone else, and you do the same with him. I want you to be happy, believe it or not.”   
  
“Are you trying to butter me up now?”   
  
“No. I am not. Honestly.”   
  
Gina sighed. “So you mean that – about Matt and me being good for each other?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“You’re not just saying that?” Gina pressed.   
  
“No, Gina, no I’m not… What do you say - can you forgive me for not being very supportive earlier?”   
  
Gina nodded slowly. “Yeah, I suppose ... as long as we don’t have to hug it out.”   
  
“Of course we have to hug it out,” Donna chirped and threw her arms around Gina.   
  
“Donna, come on. People are staring.”   
  
“Let ‘em stare,” Donna said. She hugged Gina once more and then released her. She smiled. “Hey, do you think you and Matt would be up for double-dating with Noah and me sometime?”   
  
“You really want to do that?”   
  
“Well I asked, didn’t I?”   
  
Gina was caught off-guard. “Yeah, uh, I’ll ask him. For now though, I’d better get back to work.”   
  
“Me, too. I left one of the cashiers running the place and she’s sort of a newbie so…”   
  
“See you around, Donna.”   
  
“See you, Gina.”   
  
Gina watched Donna turn on her heel and head back towards the boutique. Gina sighed and slipped back into Matt’s office.   
  
Matt stood at the window, pretending to be reading over a file, but she could see the pleasure dancing in his frost-blue eyes. “You saw,” Gina said.   
  
“I did.” He chuckled. “That was some hug.”    
  
“Shut up! And don’t you dare say ‘I told you so’?”   
  
“Come on, Kincaid. Give me a little more credit than that.”   
  
“I could but I won’t, Durning,” Gina said. “So anyway, Donna wants us to double date with her and Noah sometime…”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yes, really. How would you… Feel about that?” Why did Gina feel so uncertain all of a sudden? Matt was going to say yes; of course he would. It was a part of the fake-out Kelly and Dylan ruse so…   
  
“I’d really like that,” Matt said and shut the file, tossing it to her.   
  
She sighed in relief as she caught the flying file before it could hit the ground. “Okay then…”   
  
“Get back to work, Gina,” Matt said, heading for his desk. A smile played on her lips as she watched him walk away.


	8. Hemline

** H – Hemline **   
  
Gina was in the middle of curling her hair as she puzzled over what to wear tonight on her double date when suddenly there was a knock at the door. She tugged her long, luscious locks free of the hot iron and turned it off before sauntering for the door.   
  
“Donna, you’re early,” she said. “Or am I late?”   
  
“I’m early,” Donna said. “Can I come in?”   
  
“Yeah,” Gina said and stepped back. She spotted the long rectangle white box in her sister’s hand. “What’s that?”   
  
Donna handed it to her. “Open it.”   
  
Gina immediately ripped the box from Donna’s hands and shredded it to pieces the way a kid would a brightly wrapped present from Santa on Christmas morning. Gina did everything with gusto; there was no doubt about that.   
  
Gina held up her gift. It was the red dress she had admired the day of her big argument with Donna. It was a size one; just like she had wanted.   
  
“Well?” Donna said. “Do you like it?”   
  
Gina’s eyes burned and she bit her lip for a moment to hold back her unexpected tears. “Yeah, I love it. Thanks.” Before she could stop herself, she was throwing her arms around Donna and hugging the redhead tightly.   
  
Donna patted her back and Gina sniffled. “Sorry. I think I have some mascara in my eye…”   
  
“Right,” Donna said but she didn’t sound all judgmental. Thank god.   
  
Gina pulled back. “I didn’t know what I was going to wear tonight so this is perfect.”   
  
“It will look awesome on you. Matt will love you in it.”   
  
Gina shrugged. “I’m going to try it on and then finish fixing my hair. Make yourself comfortable.” Gina shoved a stack of papers off the little love seat, gesturing for Donna to sit down. Then she turned to run down the hall to the bedroom.   
  
She emerged ten minutes later with her hair and makeup perfectly done and wearing the sparkly red number. The hemline flirted with her kneecaps and the material hugged her curves perfectly.   
  
“You look fabulous,” Donna enthused. “Seriously fabulous.”   
  
Gina twirled around. “In this old thing?”   
  
They laughed. It felt good to Gina. Really good.   
  
Just then the doorbell rang and Donna started for the door. “Donna, come on. Make ‘em wait a moment,” Gina said with a smile. “Make ‘em want it.”   
  
Donna nodded. She paused in her high heels for about five seconds. Then she looked at Gina pleadingly. “Can we open the door now? I really, really want to see Noah. I haven’t seen him since breakfast and –“   
  
“Open the door,” Gina said with an indulgent smile.   
  
“Yay!” Donna crowed and darted for the door as fast as her five inch stilettos would carry her. She flung open the door and gasped. “Gina, flowers. They brought us flowers!”   
  
“What?” Gina said. She edged in next to Donna and sure enough saw that Noah and Matt were holding rose bouquets.   
  
“It was Matt’s idea,” Noah admitted and he grinned as Donna accepted her bouquet and hopped excitedly into his strong arms.   
  
“Aren’t they cute?” Gina said, looking at her sister and Noah before letting her gaze sweep over Matt. He sure cleaned up well in black denim jeans and a white button-down shirt.   
  
Matt nodded but he seemed to only have eyes for her. “You look perfect.”   
  
Gina’s cheeks heated. Wait, was she blushing? Yes, she was! She couldn’t remember doing that since she was a pimply, prepubescent twelve year old. Not even Dylan…   
  
Nope, she wasn’t thinking of Dylan tonight or any other time. Besides, the only man she could really see right now was Matt. He was staring at her with decided appreciation in his gorgeous crystalline eyes.   
  
“Thanks,” she murmured.   
  
“Let’s put these in water,” Donna said, “and then we’d better go. We have reservations at The Galleria and then we’re going to The AfterDark to dance all of our cares away!”   
  
Gina tore her eyes reluctantly from Matt and followed Donna to the kitchen. Gina only had one skinny vase so she put Donna’s flowers into an old wine bottle that had rested in the sink.   
  
Donna elbowed her as they headed back to the men. “Matt can’t take his eyes off of you,” she whispered.   
  
Gina smiled. She could be faux-modest but honestly, that wasn’t her style. She knew she looked damned fine. “He can’t!” She agreed with a giggle. Wait, did she just giggle? Blushing and giggling? Was she a teenager with a crush on the school jock, or what?   
  
Oh the things Matt did to her.   
  
Oh the things she would  _like_ him to do to her, she mused as she approached him. He looked at her with those sexy eyes.  _Oh yeah…_


	9. Intoxicated

**I – Intoxicated**   
  
They’d had an amazing time at The Galleria – talking, laughing, and drinking. There had been a lot of drinking…   
  
Noah and Matt put down the tip and followed their dates to the door. “Ready to go dancing?” Gina asked as she swiveled and gyrated her hips in a seriously crazy fashion.   
  
“Yes, let’s dance!” Donna agreed and did an even weirder jaunt.   
  
Noah and Matt just laughed. “I think you girls need to go home and sleep it off,” Matt said.   
  
“No way!” Donna pouted. She walked – staggered – over to Noah and crashed her hip against his. “You want to dirty dance with me tonight don’t you, Noah baby?”   
  
Noah shook his head. “Don, you’re drunk. I’m taking you home now.”   
  
“I’m not drunk,” Donna protested.   
  
Gina agreed with a wild nod of her head. “Yeah, she’s not drunk. She’s tipsy. Just a smidgen tip-“ Gina broke off as she teetered on the curb, tripped and started to sail towards the pavement.   
  
Matt quickly jumped forward and grabbed her before she could make contact with the pavement. “Ohmigod!” Donna cried. “Are you okay, Sissy?”   
  
“Sissy? I’m no sissy,” Gina giggled. She pawed at Matt’s clean-shaven face. “You’re my hero.”   
  
Donna clasped her hands. “He saved her. How sweeeeet!” She slumped against Noah. “Wasn’t that sweet?” She smiled at her boyfriend with a big loopy grin until she suddenly sucked in a shuddery breath. “Ohmigod. I’m going to pu-“ She didn’t finish her sentence because she was suddenly projectile vomiting all over Noah.   
  
“Ick!” She said as she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her couture jacket.   
  
“Yeah…” Noah agreed as he looked at what was left of her lasagna covering him. He shrugged off his coat and balled it up. “I am taking you home, Drunk Woman, right now.”   
  
“Okay, but no sex tonight. I don’t feel so good,” Donna moaned.   
  
“Trust me, I’m not the least bit tempted right now,” Noah said. He waved to Matt and Gina. “You two will get home okay, right?”   
  
Matt nodded. “Yeah. I stopped drinking after two glasses.. Now, Gina, on the other hand…” He smiled. “I can drive.”   
  
“Good. See you later.”   
  
Donna squirmed in Noah’s embrace and went to hug Gina. They gave each other sloppy pats on the back and then air-kissed. Noah and Matt pulled them in opposite directions, practically dragging their women with them.   
  
“Where did we park?” Gina asked.   
  
“Just up the block. Can you walk?”   
  
“Can I walk? Can I ever! Of course I can!” Gina enthused and tried to walk a straight line but it was impossible. She started to trip again. Matt got to her even more quickly this time and tugged her against his side.   
  
“Of course you can,” he said facetiously.   
  
Gina squeezed his arm. “You’re amazing, Mattie. To take such good care of me. You know what?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“You are soooo going to get lucky tonight!”   
  
“Gina-“ He said, blushing a bit as they passed an elderly couple with pruny faces and matching disapproving looks.   
  
“You’re going to love it, Mattie,” Gina went on, undeterred. “Remember! I am a wild thing in the bedroom. I’m – I’m a wild cat!  _Roarrrr.”_   
  
“Gina, as tempting at that offer is, I really think you need to sleep it off.”   
  
“Oh no, Matt, I’m primed. I’m ready.” She tried to strip off her wrap but it was giving her trouble. “Ugh, is this thing super-glued?”   
  
“No, you’re just so intoxicated that you probably don’t even know your name right now.”   
  
“Surrre I do. It’s – it’s uh, G-“ She smirked. “It starts with a ‘G’ right?”   
  
“Yep, Gertie, it does.”   
  
“Gertie?” Gina chortled. “Ohmigod, my name is Gertie! I am so going to kill my parents.” Her eyes went wide. “But I can’t. My - my dad is dead!” Her eyes welled with tears.   
  
Matt looked at her, not unsympathetically. “You’re a weepy drunk, huh?”   
  
Gina swiped at her eyes. “Who’s weepy?” She said stubbornly.   
  
He tucked his arm around her heaving shoulders. “C’mon, let’s get you home.”   
  
They moved the rest of the way up the block in silence. Gina trembled against him the whole time. When he finally managed to get her inside of the car, he sighed. He watched her for a moment through the window and then headed around to the driver’s side door. He climbed in and started to ask her if she was cold but she was already snoring.  _Loudly._   
  
He smiled. “Good night, Gertie,” he whispered as he started up the engine.   
**  
TBC.**


	10. Juice

** J – Juice **   
__  
“Gahhh!” Matt heard a loud groan come from Gina’s bedroom.   
  
He smiled. “She’s awake…”   
  
He stood up from where he had been lounging on the sofa and moved for the kitchen just as the door to her bedroom burst open. He heard her running – more like, bolting – down the hall and then the sound of her gagging.   
  
And gagging some more.   
  
He felt badly for her. He immediately started dumping the ingredients for his grandfather’s tried and tested hangover remedy into the blender. He fired up the machine, drowning out the sound of her violently throwing up.   
  
She came stalking into the kitchen two minutes later and blinked when she saw him there, pouring the gray and brown liquid into a glass. “Matt – what the-?” She started. She looked horrified as he walked over to her and proffered the glass.   
  
“What the hell is that?”   
  
“Juice.”   
  
“Uh huh. No, really.”   
  
“It’s a guaranteed hangover remedy.”   
  
Gina waved her hand. “Yeah right. It looks just like the gross stuff that clogs my sink right before I break out the liquid Drano. I’ll pass.”   
  
“Okay, go ahead and keep throwing up, and feeling like crap.”   
  
Gina eyed the glass. “Are you sure it works?”   
  
“Yes. Or my name isn’t Matt Durning.”   
  
“Ugh, fine. I’ll do whatever it takes not to vomit again. I swear I saw a boot come up.” Gina reached for the glass and quickly took a sip. Her face told the story.   
  
“Ohmigod, what the fuck is that?” She sputtered. She put it on the counter and raked at her tongue with her fingers. “It tastes like cat piss and old gym shorts and-“ She glared at him. “How could you?”   
  
“How could I what? Try to help you feel better?”   
  
“That shit will probably put hair on my chest!” Gina said. “Disgusting. I think I’d rather vomit than drink another sip.”   
  
“Come on, try again. Just hold your nose this time.”   
  
“Matt-“   
  
“Come on,  _Gertie.”_   
  
Gina rolled her eyes. “Don’t you ever call me that again. I don’t remember much about last night but I do remember that name.”   
  
She shifted from foot to foot now. “There are some serious memory gaps so I guess I’m wondering…”   
  
“It’s not like you to hem and haw.”   
  
“Fine. Matt, did we sleep together again last night?”   
  
“No,” Matt said. “You were too far gone for that and no offense, I want my mates to be conscious when we…”   
  
“Now who’s hemming and hawing?” She asked, winking at him.   
  
Her face quickly turned green again and she spun on her sock-clad heels, dashing for the bathroom. He followed after her this time and came up behind her as she hugged the toilet for dear life. He lifted her matted black hair off of her neck and tried not to be grossed out by the whole sight.   
  
When she was finished, she lay on the cold linoleum staring up at him. “That was horrible.”   
  
“Want some more of the juice I made?”   
  
“God I am almost tempted.”   
  
“Finish the glass and your hangover will be a thing of the past.”   
  
“Fine, whatever,” she said. "Nothing can taste worse than whatever I just threw up.”   
  
He reached for her hands and tugged her to a standing position. She collided with his chest and they stared at each other a long moment, eyes transfixed.   
  
“Gina?” Matt said softly.   
  
“Hmm?” Her eyes were hooded and smoky.   
  
“You really stink.” He laughed – at least until she punched him in the gut and stalked out of the bathroom, muttering curses the whole way.


	11. Kiss

** K – Kiss **   
  
“Movie night? My house? This weekend?” Matt blurted out. All morning, he had been trying to think of the perfect way to ask Gina to hang out with him again and in that moment, that was the best thing he could come up with.   
  
_Dammit._   
  
Gina eyed him as she stood at the Xerox machine. “What happened to your verbs?” She asked with a snicker.   
  
“Sorry I got a little –“   
  
“Tongue-tied?”   
  
“Yes. You know, it’s just been one of those mornings …” He tugged at his tie which suddenly felt constricting.   
  
“Uh huh.” She said it like she didn’t believe him which honestly, she shouldn’t. He was clearly off of his game. Not that he’d had much game to begin with. He wasn’t like the Dylan McKays of the world who were brooding and sexy and always said the right thing to turn women into puddles of mush.   
  
Jesus. Why was he thinking of Dylan at a time like this – or ever? He hadn’t seen the guy in weeks and was glad for that. But it was admittedly difficult not to compare himself to The Other Guy when both Gina and Kelly had been with him. In fact, they'd loved him so much that it crippled them.   
  
Okay, he didn’t want to think about Kelly either. He just wanted to think about Gina, and how sexy she looked in those hip-hugging jeans… Hell, he wanted Gina. He wanted to kiss her again, for starters. Her lips were so soft; he knew that well. He knew other parts of her body were just as soft and plaint too. Heat filled his body, making his cheeks flame.   
  
“Your face is getting red, Matt,” Gina said. “Are you picturing me naked?”   
  
“Wh-what?” He sputtered. “Uh-“  _How did she just read my mind?_  
  
“It’s okay,” Gina said with a grin. “I’m not upset.”   
  
“I was just thinking –“ He looked anywhere but at her –“ nothing. Except is the AC broken in here, or what?”   
  
“Or am I just making you sweat?”   
  
_Yes._ “Come on…”   
  
“Answer. Truthfully.”   
  
“Gina –“   
  
“Matt, why do you want me to come over to your place?”   
  
“To watch movies…” He shifted anxiously from foot to foot.   
  
“You want to have sex again, don’t you?”   
  
_Yes._ “Gina—“   
  
“It’s okay, Matt. Really. I’ll come to movie night. And I’ll bring the condoms. You're an extra large, if I remember right.”   
  
Matt smiled in spite of himself. “Are you for real?”   
  
“Yes. I practice safe sex.”   
  
God, why did she keep talking about sex? Was she trying to make him burst or something?   
  
“Gina, I did not invite you over so I could ravish you.”  _Lie._   
  
“Ravish?” Gina snickered again. “That’s so cute.”   
  
Matt shook his head. “Get back to work.”   
  
“'Get back to work’,” Gina mocked. “Don’t you ever get tired of telling me that?”   
  
“I wouldn’t have to say it if you actually you know, worked. You’ve been standing in front of that machine for twenty minutes and haven’t made a single copy.”   
  
“The cartridge is low. I am trying to figure out how to change it without getting black ink all over my new sweater.”   
  
“Oh is that new?” He said, lightly flicking one of her soft white sleeves.   
  
“Yes, it is. Donna gave it to me.”   
  
“Oh it’s a great color, Gina. It looks really good on you.”   
  
“Stop teasing me.”   
  
“Who’s teasing?” Matt said. He winked at her and slowly strolled away.


	12. Lace

** L – Lace **   
  
The weekend had arrived. Matt had thought of everything – or at least that was what he had thought. Was the popcorn burnt? Dammit, it  _was_ burnt.   
  
Just then the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock above the microwave. Gina was five minutes early. She was never early. That never, ever happened. Why now?   
  
He set down the bowl of crispy, blackened popcorn and wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on the sides of his denim jeans. He nearly tripped over the rug in the front room in his hurry to open the door. He righted himself and pulled open the door.   
  
Matt’s breath immediately caught in his throat as Gina stood there, leaning proactively in the doorway. She was wearing a black bustier and red lace skirt. Her luscious black locks of hair draped just so over her bare shoulders, driving him wild with desire.   
  
“Hello, lover,” Gina said in a silky voice.   
  
“Gee-nna,” he said, his voice coming out in a squeak. “Welcome to my place.”   
  
Gina smirked as she stepped inside. She ran her finger up his arm, branding his already heated skin. “I’ve been here before, remember? In fact, I think it was that sofa where we first fucked.” She glided around the room and bent over, hugging one of the pillows on the couch. “Mmmm I love this… So soft ...” He could see right up her micro-mini skirt to her treasures. Her g-string was painfully small and the sight, in return, was making his pants painfully small.   
  
He shifted from foot to foot and ran for the kitchen. He heard the click-click of Gina’s high heels on the linoleum and knew she was behind him although her fragrant, sexy jasmine perfume had announced her presence well before that.   
  
“Is it just me or do you seem a little frazzled tonight?” Gina asked.   
  
“Frazzled? Who’s frazzled?” he retorted as he picked up the popcorn bowl and quickly overturned it in his nervousness.   
  
Gina giggled. “Yeah, who’s frazzled, Mattie? Certainly not you.”   
  
“I thought you weren’t going to call me ‘Mattie’ anymore.”   
  
“Okay then how about ‘honey’ or ‘baby’?”   
  
“Gina…”   
  
Gina sauntered over to him, cracking kernels under her high heels. “Don’t be shy, Matt. I think we both know what you want.”   
  
Matt forced himself to meet her eyes. “And what about you – what do you want?”   
  
“I want you,” Gina said, surprising him somehow, though of course she had never been one to beat around the bush.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Oh come on, Matt, you know you’re a catch right?” Gina said. “Handsome – no, sexy; intelligent… Do you need me to keep stroking your ego or would you rather I stroke something else?”   
  
Matt couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re brazen.”   
  
“You have no idea.”   
  
“Once we go there… There’s no going back.”   
  
“How profound,” Gina said facetiously. She closed the distance between them and grabbed him by the lapels of his tweed shirt. “Duh! I know that but I don’t want to play it safe right now. We didn't before.”   
  
His whole body reacted to her closeness and he stared down into her eyes. “This isn’t about Dylan… it’s not about besting Kelly either?”   
  
“Ugh, please don’t mention those two right now.”   
  
“I have to know.”   
  
“Maybe it started that way, okay? But it’s not about them anymore.”   
  
“So if Dylan walked in the door right now-“ Matt started but he didn’t get to finish his sentence because she was rearing up on her tip toes and pressing a steamy kiss to his lips. All rational thought fled as they kissed. His fingers threaded in the soft locks of her hair and he backed her up against the island. His hands settled on her trim hips as he snaked his tongue between her soft, bee-stung lips.   
  
Her hands moved from the lapels of his shirt to his chest and he felt the pads of her thumbs whisper across his nipples. He was going crazy. He had to be.   
  
He grabbed her by either ass cheek and lifted her up onto the counter. All of their movie snacks tumbled to the floor and she laughed but he was immediately smothering the giggles with another passionate kiss. He was beyond aroused and already addicted to the feel of her mouth crushed against his.   
  
“Bedroom,” Gina panted out between kisses. “Where’s the bedroom?”   
  
“Screw the bedroom,” Matt said, pressing his mouth against the column of her lithe throat and nipping the flesh there. She moaned, both in pain and pleasure, and the sound fueled him on. He had never been so turned on before, never felt a stronger desire to be skin-to-skin with someone. Her touch emboldened him.   
  
He reached behind her and unsnapped the clasp on her top. It tumbled away and his hands were right there, waiting for her pert little tits. He captured them in his palms and kneaded them, dropping his head to lick one and then the other, feeling the nipples pebble under his tongue.   
  
“Oh fuck!” She cried out wantonly as he feasted on her. He could feel the heat radiating off of her petite body. She rubbed herself against the front of his jeans, making his dick even harder than it was before.   
  
He kissed her neck again, nibbling on the skin while his hands moved all over her. He traced the curves of her body with his fingers and then came to her hips. He bunched up her skirt and feasted his gaze on her glistening mound. He grinned and she returned the smile as he reached for her g-string and shoved aside the flimsy material. His fingers found the cleft of her pussy lips and he pushed a finger inside of her. She mewled and he added another finger, pinching and teasing her clit until he felt her juices splash his knuckles. She clamped down on him and rocked against his hand so violently that she shook a nearby chair. She ended up kicking it over as an orgasm rent her body and her legs spasmed fiercely.   
  
He smiled as he brought his fingers to her mouth and traced the sticky digits across her full lips. She sucked his index finger into his mouth and licked it, sucking on it while making a pleasurable sound deep in her throat.   
  
She reached down and unbuckled his jeans. The material fell to the floor along with his boxers. She smirked as she took in the sight of him. “Good thing I remembered to bring the extra large condoms,” she murmured and he grinned goofily. She kissed him again and reached between, grasping his member in her tiny hands. She massaged it as it jerked in her hand. He was set to burst all too soon.   
  
He wanted to be inside of her –  _now._   
  
“Gina, I can’t-“   
  
“What, Matt?”   
  
“Can’t – can’t hold on much longer,” he panted. “I need to be inside of you – right now.”   
  
“Okay,” she agreed. "Wait, my purse-"   
  
Matt groaned and forced himself to run to the living room where she had dropped her handbag. He ran as fast as he could with a bugling, aching erection, between his legs. He returned to her shortly and passed her the silver packet. He noticed her hands shook as she ripped it open and sheathed him.   
  
She grabbed his hips and guided him to her. She spread her legs wide and lay back on the island as he aligned his dick at her entrance. He pressed the tip of his member against her pink lips. She nodded and he pushed all of the way into her. She moaned and wrapped a leg around him as he began to thrust into her. He felt the heels of her stilettos bite into his lower back as he thrust into her over again and she arched like a cat on the smooth countertop. He leaned down and captured a nipple in his mouth as she played with his balls.   
  
They fucked good and hard for what could have been hours or just mere minutes. He didn’t know but they both screamed at the top of their lungs as they came.   
  
Gina had a smile on her face, as did he, when it was over. “Oh, Matt. You animal, you,” she said breathlessly. “Last time was good but this was –“   
  
“Amazing.”   
  
_“Seismic,”_ she said. She tweaked one of his nipples. “Now how about that movie?” She teased.   
  
“I have much better ideas,” he whispered in her ear and she laughed and hugged herself tightly to him as he carried her down the hall. He would finally show her his bedroom and if he had his way, they wouldn’t leave it for hours.


	13. Morning After

** M – Morning After **   
  
Gina awakened first. That was something that never happened but she’d been having damn good dreams that left her feeling tingly all over. Plus she ached too - in all the right places. She looked over at Matt. A lock of soft, dark blonde hair hung over his left eye and she couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and gingerly move the errant strand away from his handsome face. He murmured deep in his throat, but remained asleep.   
  
She began to contemplate the events of the night before. She had known there would be sex, but had never quite expected it to be that amazing, or to make her feel … happy. Wait - was that it? Was that what she was feeling? Happy and safe too?   
  
Yes, she realized, that was it.  _She was happy._ And yes, she did feel safe and most of all, desired.   
  
She rolled over then, sliding back into the crook of his muscular arms. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat thrum loudly against her ear. She found herself smiling goofily as she pressed back into him. She quickly discovered that something was poking into her right ass cheek. She smirked.   
  
“Good morning, Matt, and  _Matt Junior,”_ she said.   
  
He chuckled as his fingers danced across her arm. “You noticed that huh?” He said.   
  
“I did. Hard to miss,” she said. “Speaking of hard, would you like me to-“   
  
“Yes. Whatever you were going to ask, the answer is an enthusiastic  _Hell Yes!”_   
  
Gina laughed and rubbed her bare ass cheeks against the tip of his dick before slipping her hand behind her and beginning to stroke his member. It jerked and swelled still bigger in her tiny fist.   
  
“Ginnnna,” he moaned out. “What the hell are you doing to me?”   
  
“If you can’t tell, I better get try harder, huh?” she said and pumped him furiously, her nails lightly cresting over his balls.   
  
“Ohh you’re doing … ohhh… good..."   
  
Gina just laughed.   
  
Matt was panting as she brought him near climax. She felt the beginnings of pre-cum wet her digits and picked up the pace of her fingers on his engorged dick. “Gina,” he said. “I need to be inside of you. Right now.”   
  
“Oh you do?”   
  
“Yeah, unless you want to cause an eruption right on the bed sheets.”   
  
“No, I wouldn’t want that,” Gina teased and she rolled over. She grabbed a silver packet off the dresser, one of the few remaining. Ripping it open, she sheathed him quickly. Then she locked a lean leg over his bare bottom. He immediately positioned himself at her entrance. She was slick with desire and he easily slipped inside of her tight channel.   
  
A big part of her had been afraid that their second morning after would bring about some measure of awkwardness and maybe a tinge of regret, but she didn’t feel that way, and sensed Matt didn’t either. That just made her smile all the more.   
  
Matt pounded into her with lightning quickness and she rose off the mattress to meet each thrust. When they came, they came together. Afterwards, his head dropped into the valley of her pert breasts and they fell back asleep all too soon in each other’s arms.


End file.
